nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix Wright
Phoenix Wright is a protagonist character from the Ace Attorney series. He has starred in 5 of the 8 games and appeared in the remaining 3. Appearance In most entries, he wears a blue business suit with a red tie. He also has slick black spiky hair. He always wears his attorney's badge on his jacket. In Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, he is commonly described as a hobo. He wears a blue beanie covering his spiky hair. He wears a gray hoodie, black pants and sandals. He also wears a pendant which carries a picture of Trucy in it. Appearances Phoenix Wright appears in the original trilogy as the main character, though he's the defendant in the first case of the third one. In Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, he acts as a defendant in the first case and a mentor for the rest of the game, giving the player hints onto what to do next. He also establishes the Jurist system. In Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies, he is the defense attorney of the first case, though late, the 4th and 5th cases and the DLC case which precedes all the cases in this game. In Pofessor Layton Vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, he mainly handles the court cases but is sometimes involved in puzzles. He was supposed to appear in Tatsunoko Vs. Capcom, but was dropped due to his main attack, Objection, being radically different in English due to the different characters in the word. Personality In Ace Attorney, he is a lucky, smart character. He's great at noticing clues and knows just when he needs to present something. In Trials and Tribulations's first case, he is a lovestruck college student that is willing to do anything to save keep the defense off his girlfriend. In Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney, he is disbarred and the first defendant. He tests Apollo and takes him under his indirect wing. He is sly and gives many leading questions to direct Apollo in the right way. In ''Dual Destinies'', he somewhat returns to his old self though more experienced and reasonable than his first years. He is still reliant on bluffing to get his way through court. Assistants and friends Mia Fey - Mia was Phoenix's boss. She was murdered after the first case. She is also the star of the 3rd game. Maya Fey - Mia Fey's sister. She plays as Phoenix's assistant who gets in trouble all the time. Ema Skye - An eventual forensics detective who teacesh Phoenix about forensic investigation techniques. Pearl Fey - Maya Fey's cousin. She plays as Phoenix's temporary assistant. She rarely leaves her family's village. Apollo Justice - Apollo is a new attorney who works for Phoenix. Trucy Wright - Trucy is Phoenix's daughter and Apollo's assistant. Larry Butz - Larry Butz is Phoenix's childhood friend who takes part in some cases. Athena Cykes - A fresh Attorney introduced in Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies who works with Wright. Category:Third party characters Category:Protagonists Category:Capcom Category:Ace Attorney characters Category:Males Category:Project X Zone characters Category:Playable characters